Objection Competition Episode 4b: Time Travel and Cook Race
Objection Competition Episode 4b: Time Travel and Cook Race (sometimes refer to as OC 4b: Time Travel and Cook Race) is the 2nd part of Episode 4. Plot Dime woke up in a strange place and looks around, scared, she wonders where in Money Bag and Leafy until she heard a whee. It is reveal that it come from Blue Gem (past version) doing a cannon ball just like in Episode 1a. Dime recalls that event and Past 64 is watching, although he looks like his 4 inspired design. Dime and 64 looks at each other and both were shocked, with Dime shock to see Past 64 like this and Past 64 shock to see another Dime. Soon, 64 learn that Dime (past version) and Candy Corn (past version) won and told them they are captains for a much larger contest. Later on, Past 64 is glad 2DS is eliminated and he is gonna relax and Dime runs to him, then he transforms into a ball it 64 on it and asked how he can help her and she told him she, Money Bag and Leafy are from the future and Past 64 grabs them. Meanwhile in the Present, they are all on the moon, Windows Notepad is made that the three are gone while Blue Gem is carrying a Box and Balloon is floating in the Background. Meanwhile, Stickette is mad that someone flood the Planet with lava. Meanwhile, Candy Corn and Golf Ball is glaring at each other, Glove and Mitten were sitting and SNES Controller is walking along side with Floating Heart, who is talking about knives and Star, which annoyed SNES Controller to the point he yelled at her, called her garbage and he hates her and wish she is dead and said that things would be better off without her. This hurts Floating Heart and shocked the others, Floating Heart begins crying a bit and thought that she and SNES Controller would make great friends. Shelly is upset that SNES Controller yelled at her. Meanwhile, Past 64 asked if they need a Time Machine and Dime said yes and she asked if he have one and he answered her, accidentally giving the White Block the ability. He said goodbye to them as they go back to their home time period and sees that 64 ordered 3 new contestants (Stickette, Golf Ball and Nickel) and learning Computer successfully learning 64's voice. They arrived on the moon and heard Blue Gem recalling their arrival. Leafy and Stickette said their food is finish and they both run, however, Leafy being weightless ended up going to last place and thrown the cake (cheating apparently) and it landed on Stickette who dropped the Ice Cream and the random Objects from Episode 3 ate it and leafy gotten immunity and Unity go to vote for Different Name and in the end, Glove is voted off, however, 64 choose Google Chrome to get kicked out though to Leafy cheating at one point prior to Objection Competition. Glove and Google Chrome ended up in a white void and see the other eliminated contestants. Continuity * The Dime-Money Bag-Leafy subplot happen around the events of 1a and 1b, with Dime rewatching the first challenge they did and 64 having his old classic design. * 64 saying three new contestants is a reference to him saying that Golf Ball, Stickette and Nickel arrived. * All eliminated contestants appeared. * Is a continuation of 4a. * 64 reveals he is the reason why the White Block have causes Dime, Money Bag and Leafy to Time Travel. * Leafy and Money Bag glaring at each other prior to them Time Traveling pose have been reused. * The To Be Continued Pose between the trio is reused. * SNES Controller hates Floating Heart still. * Liy wants to kill her teammates like she stated before she entered the White Void. * The lightbulb from Episode 2 and Episode 4a have appears. Errors * There is no stars at all on the Moon Object Shows References * BFDI: 64 saying Leafy cheated in a Long Jump Contest by using a Map is a reference to BFDI 21: The Glistening. * BFB: Stickette commenting the Planet is flooded with lava is a reference to BFB 14, where the Planet is flooded with lava. Computer also references it and even references BFB 12 where Team Ice Cube lose. * Inanimate Insanity II: This is similar to the 12th episode where Lightblub and Test Tube ended up in the first ever episode events of the series. Pop Culture References * Every Time Travel movie/game/episode of a show: Time Travel. * Super Smash Bros Btaw;: Stickette's pose is almost similar to Mario's pose in that game. Trivia * Computer hates Team Ice Cube. ** Computer said that her favorite is Firey Junior, this makes her the first character to like Firey Junior. * This part is 12:27 long, this is the 2nd longest video about Objection Competition. (The 1st being the combination of 1a and 1b). * They weren't gonna be on the Moon due to not knowing about BFB 14's fate at the time. * The Thumbnail shows Floating Heart crying. * There are bits of distortion in the Episode. ** The Intro is slowed down and distorted, with the intro being all black and white and moving around. ** Night Mote is distorted and in reverse twice. The first time during Dime, Money Bag and Leafy Time Traveling to the Present and when Google Chrome Disappears. ** The End Credits is similar to the Intro. * It is most likely that future episodes will be on the Moon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1